


Of Traditional Futurity

by ECCougar



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Christmas Smut, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:35:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 17,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28263237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ECCougar/pseuds/ECCougar
Summary: Surprise! Happy Holidays my Loves!New Traditions being Set in the Past
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/Sesshoumaru
Comments: 6
Kudos: 76





	1. Of Sugar and Plums

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My Reviewers and Readers](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+Reviewers+and+Readers).



> A Demon Lord with an unsuspecting sweet tooth invites the pack to spend the last month of the year with him at a priestess' behest, and finds his addiction in the most innocent of places.

There was a familiar spicy scent that mixed with the sweetness that wafted through the his stone fortress. The squealing laughter of children reverberated off its walls. Between Rin and the young kit of Inuyasha’s pack, there was enough joy to warm the usually chilled abode, suiting it’s usually chilly carriage. Additional servants had begun to arrive not long after Inuyasha’s pack had, and they were quickly making the mountain fortress into a more live-able winter shelter than what Inuyasha’s pack had been trudging through in the mountains. Inuyasha himself had made noises about how Kagome wanted to spend time up in the snow, and the rest was incessant whining that Sesshoumaru had no patience for. He’d merely agreed to allow them to keep company based on the undeniable bond the priestess’ kit had with Rin. 

Rin did not do well when she was cooped up inside, and during the colder months he preferred to keep them close to the middle of his territory which happened to be extremely cold due to it’s altitude. This time last year, she had held back tears wanting to be outside playing. Now, as they ran down the halls chasing one another in a lively game of tag, Sesshoumaru appreciated his decision. Today, he was looking for the source of the sweet smell that lingered somewhere in this small fortress. His nose was leading him towards the ruckus where Inuyasha and his pack had settled. 

“Quit it!” was shouted by a feminine voice. “If you keep opening the tin they’ll go stale and they won’t last through Christmas! I don’t know how to bake in these ovens here!” 

Sesshoumaru pulled the screen door back and both Rin and Shippou bolted out of the room, brushing past him without a second thought. Inuyasha was grappling with the priestess for what looked to be a metal case of some sort, decorated in brilliant and vibrant blues and silver. The case, while it interrupted the sweet scent with the harsh tang of metal, was what held the scent piquing his curiosity. 

“Priestess. What are you holding?” 

His interruption had both Inuyasha and Kagome pausing and looking over, blinking in surprise at his sudden entrance. The monk and slayer sat in the corner, sipping hot tea as they looked on with interest.

“It’s my mother’s cream cheese frosted molasses cookies.” 

Sesshoumaru’s head tilted as he plucked the box from her hand, which was held as high in the air as she could get it away from Inuyasha’s hands. She protested momentarily but was silenced by his finger in the air. He managed to pop the lid open and the deep inhale was truthfully one of the most pleasing things he’d ever scented in this era. He didn’t know how it was made, or what it was made with, but he delicately took one of the soft round discs covered in sticky, sugary white and sniffed it softly before tentatively licking the white topping. It came away on his tongue in a sweet, gently sour taste in his mouth that lingered and left him wanting more. 

“You.. You bite it like a bun or a dumpling.” the priestess said, no longer paying any mind to Inuyasha’s grabbing. She shoved the half-demon’s face away with a muttered sit as she watched with rapt attention as he did as she instructed, and took a bite out of the confection, chewing thoughtfully. It was delicious. The darker portion of the cookie, as she had called it, was riddled with foreign spices and sweetness that complimented its flavor. To add to the myriad of almost overwhelming flavors and sweets, the subtle tang of the topping had his mouth watering and very nearly overwhelming. 

Sesshoumaru had the occasional weakness to certain foods he found irresistible - and only his vassal and ward knew. He carefully buried any emotion as he lidded the square metal canister to hand it back to is owner and turned from the room with what was leftover of the sweet confection in his hand, sliding the door closed behind him to walk down the hall. He nipped at the remainder of the confection, savoring slowly it until the last bite was gone. He licked the leftover topping from his fingers and spared a glance over his shoulder when he heard the door click back open. The priestess’ head had peaked around the corner, watching him retreat. He tempered a smirk, but made a show of licking the last of the sweet treat from his thumb, laving his tongue over the digit before sucking it into his mouth and releasing it, still glistening with his saliva. She seemed flushed, and her stupefied look was pleasing. He made a mental note to return and request a batch be made in the presence of his cooks so they could make them for him on demand.

*

A few days later, Sesshoumaru noticed the priestess roving around the hallway with a differently colored tin, the top off as she nibbled on something that smelled sweet and salty. He approached slowly, noiselessly on bare feet as she shuffled towards the courtyard in a puffy looking thing she called a jacket. She had a silly cap with a ball on the top of it, and her throat wrapped in a scarf. Her body was covered in an odd fabric he was unfamiliar with, but wrapped around her like a second blue skin. 

“What is this?” He inquired, knowing his voice rumbled right in her ear. The priestess started, and if not for his quick reflexes, would have dropped the tin she was holding. Nestled inside were more flat discs of what she called cookies, but these were light and yellow with crystals decorating the top in different colors. 

“Butter cookies.” 

“Hm. May we?”

She blinked at him and nodded slowly, picking one up with her hand and moving it back towards him.

He leaned over her shoulder and let the entire confection into his mouth, sucking her fingers of any of the remaining crystals as he pulled away from her fingers. He could hear the jump of her heart, saw her pulse pound in her throat. It was as appetizing as the sweet saltiness melting over his mouth. The pleasant crunch of the disc as he finished it, her scent mingling with the confection. Sesshoumaru was enjoying the rise he was getting from her.

“Another?” He asked softly, coming to stand in front of her. She pulled another small disc shaped like a dog and covered in sweet blue crystals, offering it to him. He repeated his motion from before, bending over to eat it directly from her hands. He chewed the sweet and swallowed, catching her wrist before she could pull away and licked his lips before taking each finger into his mouth and cleaning them of any remaining sweetness. 

The priestess, a beacon of purity to the world’s people, watched him with hooded eyes as he cleaned her fingers. She smelled of carnal things, and to mix that with the sweetness of the treats she had brought with her was not something Sesshoumaru had considered mixing with his pleasures before. 

“We enjoy these.”

She seemed too flustered to say anything as he released her wrist gently and continued to move down the hallway towards the snow covered gardens. He motioned for a servant to bring him a thicker hanten which was produced quickly and quietly. Sliding it over the already informal kimono, he pulled the zukin hood over his head and felt the crunching of the snow under his feet. It was certainly a strange preference - having the rest of him covered but letting the pads of his feet feel the velvety powder between his toes was strangely soothing. He heard Kagome’s kind voice name his servant and thank them as she passed by, as well as her following footsteps in the snow behind him. A soft crunch and the sweet smell of butter cookies accompanied her as she trailed after him. 

“Uhm...” She spoke softly and he felt the faintest brush of heat where she seemed about to touch him. He turned his torso and looked down, raising a brow.

“Speak.”

He could see her eyes searching him, almost unsure of what to say. Normally, the raven haired priestess was unwieldy and vocal. Today was just filled pleasant surprises. While she fumbled for what to say, he eyed the drooping tin in her hand, and pulled his hands out of his sleeves to pluck another out of the tin, taking small savory bites of the treat. This gathered her attention again, and at first, she gave him the same reverent attention as she did when he ate her sweet treats. Then, she seemed to startle out of it. A giggle bubbled from her chest. 

“You take such dainty bites.”

He snuffled at her, finishing the sweet and licking at his fingertips.

“It occurs to us that you have a limited supply. Gorging oneself on these will not make them last.”

Kagome shrugged and nodded.

“Fair enough. I could tell you how these ones are made, but I’ve never seen sugar in this era, so I doubt I could reproduce them. I’m pretty sure these are more a European thing than anything.” 

Sesshoumaru blinked slowly. She was using words he’d never heard. Even some of the items she had around her were new to him, but it never daunted him. Due to their volatile nature, Inuyasha did not speak with him very often regarding his pack until recently, when teamwork had finally gotten rid of the main pestilence plaguing these lands. It had been a couple years, but with the new open line of communication, it made dealing with problems a touch easier. Sesshoumaru had the opportunity to build a small place for himself, and it wasn’t long before vassals came to offer their services. Each human and demon serving in the small fortress he’d built on the side of the mountain had come into his service voluntarily. In return, he patrolled the land and it was prosperous under his care. 

When he had more than he could handle, he would find Inuyasha’s pack and steer them towards the problem. So far, they had been faithful to the people, and done as he had directed. Priestess Kagome was usually the one to push for their response in those matters. Her piety for the people influenced the group to act, and it was her bravery that had been responsible for most of the care of his lands. She didn’t know it; but the peace of his lands were owed more to her than he cared to admit. 

It was the secondary reason as to why he had acquiesced to the pack’s request for accommodations on his lands.

And now, the dark haired priestess was before him, sharing confections from foreign lands, going so far as to offer to make them for him. Sugar was an uncommon, but not completely unheard of luxury. 

“Tell us some of the other ingredients.”

She listed a few more things, some of which he considered carefully before kneeling down and gathering up a handful of pristine snow, packing it before standing and facing her. 

“We will inquire in the kitchen. You should go warm yourself. Humans are susceptible to the cold, are they not?”

The priestess blinked at him as he took a bite out of the ball of snow he’d made for himself.

“Says the one with no shoes on eating snow. You’re a weird guy, Sesshoumaru.” She sighed as she shook her head and shuffled by him. 

“We are Demon. Not man.” He reminded her softly, snow crunching between his fangs. He licked his lips, and she did the same before nodding and retreating to the warmth of the stone walls. He tossed the leftover over his shoulder and followed after a few minutes of watching snow fall over the mountainside. He called a servant over and requested the head cook.

*

Sesshoumaru’s dressing down seemed to have stunned the priestess. It wasn’t his usual silk, but then again, he couldn’t see the rationale behind wearing silk if he was going to sully it. Instead, he was in navy dyed cotton kimono, lined for winter. The cooking quarters were colder than usual, as they had been built with more ventilation for anything being smoked or fried. When the priestess arrived at his behest, she seemed surprised to see him so dressed.

“You look nice.” She assured him. He merely looked on with disinterest, motioning to the table. Ingredients were laid out for her, eggs, milk, butter, flour. Even a small sack of sugar had been procured for her. The priestess’s eyes seemed to water, and she blinked the moisture away and grabbed his hand unexpectedly. 

“Thank you, Lord Sesshoumaru. You’ve been so welcoming and gracious with your home.” She clasped his cool hand in her two unexpectedly warm ones, looking into his eyes as no mortal before her had without showing dread or awe. Sesshoumaru slowly retracted his hand.

“It is of no consequence. Do you remember the recipe used for any of what you brought?”

She nodded.

“I actually think I can make the butter cookies work with what you gave me. Why don’t you lend me a hand?”

He moved where she moved, retrieved the objects she had requested, and at some point, they had made what she was looking to make, with a couple small things she’d added here and there from that garish bag she carried with her everywhere. The sweetened dough was soft, squishing between his fingers. He went to taste the soft substance and a loud slap resounded in the room as the Priestess smacked his hand hard enough it startled him into dropping the small piece. He glared at the offender, who had her one hand on her hip and the other shaking her finger at him. 

“No snacking until they’re done!”

He growled at her and she pointed her finger. 

“Don’t get huffy. We don’t even know if it worked yet. And we have to bake in an open air oven, which I’ve never even done before!” 

He snorted but made no other motion while she was watching. She went out to the oven and the tatami swung as she left. Sesshoumaru snuck a small piece away from the excess and savored it, rolling the flavors in his mouth. There was a missing tone of sweetness, but it was buttery and sweet all the same. The priestess bustled back in and began rolling the dough into small circles and put it on the board that would be going into the oven outside. 

Once they were finished, she carefully placed the board back into the heat of the oven. It took a mere few minutes, but at some point the priestess was satisfied with the scent as she removed them and had a delighted smile on her face. 

“Okay - I’m going to let these cool for a minute, and then you can be the judge.” She said, placing the hot paddle atop a clay pot. He watched the small round lumps cool and once again, was tempted to eat the steaming piece of dough. She was eyeing him intently though, and sneaking something was no an option with a limited number of baked goods. He inwardly huffed, but stood nearly at attention in anticipation. Once they were cooled enough, she slid the pieces off the paddle into the bowl she had the paddle resting on and motioned for him to give one a try. 

The piece was almost sensually warm between his fingers, steaming and crumbling lightly. He took the first gentle nibble, and the salty flavor of the butter exploded almost too sweetly around in his mouth. They were not tempered like the ones the priestess’ matriarch made, but the intensity of flavor mirrored Lady Kagome’s personality. They were still deliciously sweet and savory, and he let the crumbling pastry melt until it was gone. Kagome herself stood, tense as she awaited his response.

Instead of saying anything, Sesshoumaru picked up another two of the small round pastries and finished the one in his hand.

“They are much better warm.”

The woman all but squealed as she lurched forward and began finishing rolling the dough. Sesshoumaru let her do as she willed, taking his spoils and walking the grounds with the cooling treats. He wondered quietly if perhaps she would be receptive to reward beyond baked goods as he savored the other pieces he’d collected.

*

Dinner was always an interesting affair now that the pack had moved into his home for the winter months. Tonight, Priestess Kagome had managed to finish her baking attempt and was sharing the goods she had finished. All were seated around a low bearing table, the room being warmed by a large fire having been built in a stone fireplace. Large woven rugs adorned the stone floors beneath the tables, and sitting pillows had been added for his guests comfort. 

“Damn Kagome. You used too much butter this time!” Inuyasha griped.

“I did the best I could with what I had, you jerk.” She huffed, sharing the small bowl of treats with the rest.

“Don’t listen to him - they are delicious! Very savory with a hint of sweet. I like it!” Miroku chirped, grabbing a handful. 

“They are yummy, Kagome!” Rin claimed beyond her nibbles. Sango hummed in agreement, and Miroku courteously thanked her for putting the time in. She waved them all away.

“Thank you guys, but Sesshoumaru made it possible for me to even try. I don’t know how he did it, but he brought me all the ingredients.”

Sesshoumaru himself was seated at the head of the table where they were being served the final portion of their meal, including Kagome passing her cookies around. They served a new batch of plum ice wine, brewed last season and saved to ferment over the year. It was a fine desert wine, and a small amount was as potent as well fermented sake. The only difference was how intoxicatingly sweet it was. He was no lush, but he enjoyed at least a bottle every other night, and on the rare occasion, he would drink a full bottle in one night and request another. 

Once Kagome had finished her rounds with the small clay pot of baked goods, she placed it on the middle of the end table, and sat where the adults were gathered. He motioned for the young demoness to serve his Plum Wine, and the priest positively preened at the offering.

“Lord Sesshouaru, this wine is divine. It’s much sweeter than any I’ve ever had.” He commented, taking another sip from his small cup.

“It is made with frozen fruit. The ice makes for sweeter fermenting.” Sesshoumaru answered, albeit offhandedly. Miroku nodded.

“Genius brewing. My master would be the picture of jealousy. I didn’t even know that was a way you could brew!” 

The priestess seemed to fiddle with her cup, but did take a timid sip and cleared her throat.

“I’ve never been one for wine. This is kinda nice. It’s really strong though..” From there she scooted the cup back and didn’t say another word, let alone take another sip, looking a touch sullen. Sesshoumaru motioned for his cup to be refilled. It wasn’t long before the slayer was snoring on her mate’s arm, unable to hold her liquor like the Monk. Inuyasha’s cup had been refilled at least three times, and he was swaying as he waved the fire-rat robe over his head, spewing some nonsense about being the toughest of them all before falling backward with a howling laugh. The Monk was actually giving Sesshoumaru a run for his gold. The only thing he was doing more of with the liquor, was manhandling his wife’s bottom, gently enough not to wake her, but firmly enough it was noticeable to the table. Shippou and Rin were still in their own little world, laughing and playing despite the late hour, running around the table of the grand dining room. 

“Honestly, I think I’m about toasted out. Thank you for dinner, but I should probably be getting to bed.” The priestess was stretching from her spot at the table, and preparing to rise. Disaster struck perfectly - Lady Kagome was unaware of the demoness handling the bottle of wine behind her, and the children had all but tripped the poor creature. The bottle clattered on the serving tray, splashing down the front of her whiteness of her top garments and saturating the skin tight fabric wrapping her waist and thighs. Blessedly, the serving demoness managed to catch the bottle before it struck Kagome on the head, but the damage was done. 

The priestess blinked, covered in sweet plum wine. Sesshoumaru belted out a full bodied laugh that made her and the others look over to him in confusion. 

“Come, priestess. Let us get you cleaned. Satoe, take the children to bed. The rest will see themselves out.”

The whines of protest that echoed were immediately silenced with a stern look from Sesshoumaru as a smaller demoness trotted in, tutting at the children.

“Now.”

Rin took the entering demoness’ hand and waved for Shippou to follow. His gaze fell on the soaked priestess, and he rose, crooking his finger to follow as he swept out of the room, pausing only to command the serving girl before he left the room entirely.

“Bring wine to our chambers. The spilled bottle will be finished.”

The priestess was following him towards his quarters. It had been furnished sparsely, the floor having been covered with all manner of pelts he himself had hunted. There was a sleeping pallet he rarely used, a few drawers and a finely crafted wardrobe that held boxes of hand made kimono. He shuffled around in the wardrobe until he found the winter attire, and managed to pull one of his mother’s old hand-me-downs, more meant for his future mate than a wine drenched priestess. For now, it would do as replacement clothing until her odd garments were laundered.

Where his wardrobe was, was also a divider he pulled out, and as he came around and offered her the polished black box, the priestess stumbled through a series of apologetic turn downs to the garments.

“Those look really hard to replace, Sesshoumaru.” She insisted, pushing the black lacquer box back. “I would be clutz enough to ruin that as well as my clothes.” 

“It is of no consequence. You are a guest, and these robes were meant for something we have no intention of fulfilling this young. It is the duty of your host to ensure you are not covered in wine, and comfortable for your stay. Until your clothing is cleaned, we offer you these. They will be returned upon the laundering of your garments, but should be suitably warm for the season.” His tone held a no argument note, and his eyes must have relayed the message as well, because she hesitantly accepted the box.

“You may change behind the divider. There is a pitcher of water and a cloth to run over yourself so you will not ruin the garments.”

Again, she paused before finally walking around the corner. There was some shuffling as Sesshoumaru took note that the wine had been delivered at his behest. He poured another cup, beginning to feel the warmth of it in the pit of his being. As he drank, he heard the rippling of water and the soft whisper of clothing being removed, and finally, the click of the box opening. The priestess cleared her throat and was silent for a long collection of minutes. Another hushed whisper of silken fabric touched his ears, then a noise of frustration. By now, the bottle he’d been delivered was empty, and the hour was getting late. 

“Priestess, is there a problem?” He finally asked. 

“Um... I mean.. I’ve put on priestess garb and I’m familiar with that, but I’ve never worn a formal kimono so... I don’t...” Another frustrated huff. “I don’t really know how to tie everything -” 

“A moment.”

Sesshoumaru shook his silver hair, running a clawed hand through it and stepped behind the divider. The priestess flushed brilliant red and yelped.

“I thought you were sending someone to help -” 

“The hour is late. We are not waking the house for something that can be done ourselves.” He clipped. She stood half naked in undergarments that did nothing to hide her body and were still stained in wine, and the outer most portion of the red silk kimono draped over her arms and shoulders. All things considered, Sesshoumaru mused as he stood taking in her her embarrassment, she was a fine specimen of female. Her body was a lovely collection of smooth curves and pale skin stained with plum wine she hadn’t quite managed to clean. The priestess’ naturally clean scent paired with the plum wine delectably... He did wonder what it would taste like..

“You have missed some spots of wine on your person.” He said huskily. “Shall I assist you?”

The priestess blinked at him, her cheeks a healthy glow.

“How...?”

Sesshoumaru wasn’t sure if the wine had really lowered his inhibitions that much, but there was always that edge of enjoyment testing new things.

“Stay still.” He commanded softly, coming forward and tilting her chin up, until her throat was completely exposed to him. There were still splashes of wine he was picking up, nose a mere inch from her skin. A tentative lap at her throat just under her chin on her pulse was delectably sweet with wine, and savory with her natural musk. He found himself buzzed at the rush of adrenaline coming off the priestess in heart-pounding waves, and somehow managed to tilt her head back so his mouth could fasten sweetly around her pulse and suck. His touch was tender on the back of her scalp as his fingers wove through the black of her midnight tresses. 

Before he knew what he was even doing, his mouth had moved over the stains on her throat to her decolletage, laving and sucking her sensitive skin of the sweet stickiness that was the leftover wine. She didn’t seem to have any misgivings, as the small sounds from her throat were encouraging him to continue. He was lost in the flavor of her skin when careful fingers brushed over the edges of his ears, drawing him out of his ministrations long enough to draw back from her clavicle to see the rosiness of her cheeks and the soft pants. Her warm brown eyes had slid nearly shut and when he stopped, her eyes fluttered back to reality as he appraised her. She was clearly aroused - he scented it in the undertones of her candied flavor, and when she looked about ready to protest, he slanted his lips over hers to silence them. 

The priestess gasped into his mouth, and he swallowed it up. There was lingering sweetness from the plum wine, and his tongue swept through her mouth in search of more. He could hear his name moaned against his own lips, and it sealed his decision. Her reward for bringing his favorite flavors into his home, sprinkling it throughout the time she had been here... 

Drawing back just enough, he knelt and grasped the edges of her thighs hoisting her up so her legs wrapped around his lower torso. 

“Sesshoumaru-!” Her tone was one of panic. He put a clawed finger to her lips to pause her.

“Allow us to show you the pleasure your company has afforded us.” He murmured, his words warming her cheeks again. Sesshoumaru could see question in her eyes, and he secured her against him as he stroked her cheek with a thumb before inching forward, and nuzzling her chilled nose with his own. She swallowed, but when her hands came up in a gentle cradle of his face as she sealed her mouth to his gave him what he needed... 

A gentle toss and she screamed as she landed on her back, scrambling at first before she realized he was untying his outer obi. The chill of the evening crept over his skin as the robes loosened, and reveled in her unabashed staring as the rest of him slowly came into view. When he came to the last layer, he was stopped unexpectedly as she put her hands out and got to her knees. 

“I -” she paused, fingers hovering inches from his cooled skin, drawing back like she was about to put her hands in a hot fire. 

“Still so hesitant, priestess. Shall we desist?” He rumbled. The white undergarment halted as it hit his elbows, and the priestess swallowed again, the time marked in slow ticks. Finally she nodded resolutely, coming to her own decision.

“No... No don’t stop..” She was on her knees, and her small warm hands hit his cooling flesh. Wisping fingers fluttered over his chest, ghosting over one of his nipples with a blunted fingernail. He hissed, wrapping a lock of her hair around his fingers and tugging softly.

“Yes..” he growled, letting his head fall back as she explored with her hands, followed swiftly by her mouth. He did not expect her mouth on his throat, and when she bit with those blunt human teeth, he growled low in his chest. Shoving her back, he caged her with his arms and delved back into her skin, licking betwixt her breasts the sweet sugar of the wine and working his way down, cleaning, cleaning until he was shoving her thighs aside as he laved his tongue over her navel. 

She was shaking beneath him, not stopping him and giving him soft noises encouraging he go lower. He paused just above the mound of her sex, and looked up to see she had pushed herself up on her elbows to watch him with hooded eyes. The silly little scrap she wore as underclothing was a simple string of fabric that hid nothing from his lust addled gaze, and was promptly cut away from her body.

“Shall I?” he teased, breathing warm air against her oversensitive sex. The sound of her needing moan birthed a malicious, fanged grin. 

His tongue drew a trail from her pubic mound to her navel and she twitched beneath him, restraining herself even as his claws raised gooseflesh in unhurried swipes over her body. She looked beautiful, flushed and needing splayed out over the red silk of the borrowed kimono’s outer layer. He wondered...

Leaning above her on one elbow, he ran clawed fingers over the outer lips of her sex, through dampened curls before plunging his fingers carefully inside the wetness of her sex. She cried out in surprise, still propped up on her elbows as he watched her reactions from her side. Crooking his fingers, he rubbed the inside of her canal, making it a game to see just what rhythms and strokes sent her bucking into his hand for more.

His thumb lingered over the fleshy button above her sex, and when her channel began clenching over him, refusing to release his fore and middle fingers, he swirled his thumb with just enough pressure the priestess’ legs fall open as she cried out his name. A sense of pride swelled in his chest, being able to make such a woman cum with just one hand. The priestess trembled with the aftershocks of her orgasm, hands twisting in the silk around her as Sesshoumaru’s fingers kept a languid pace moving inside her. The warm wetness flooding over his fingers even smelled sweet. He pulled his fingers from her cunt, scenting the clear liquid running over his fingers. He waited just long enough for her to come back around before he licked at the stickiness over his fingers. An approving rumble left his chest, and he cleaned his hand of her juices. This would certainly prove to be far more fun that he anticipated. The priestess was already clenching her thighs again. 

“How did you... I’ve never been able to do.. Fuck that was so good.” She gasped. Sesshoumaru had never heard the word she used, but his eyes darkened.

“There is more... Shall we continue?” He slowly rolled onto his other arm, effectively caging her in. “Your taste is sweet. It would be a shame to waste such delicacies.”

“Oh..” Her exclamation was soft, visage rosy and heavy, but as he moved down and pulled her thighs apart there was an eager motion in her hips searching to continue. When his mouth planted on the lips of her sex and kissed her, tongue searching for every sweet spot he’d found with his fingers, she laid back with a groan and let him do as he pleased. His hands guided her squirming hips, and he feasted hungrily. Mindful of his fangs, he enjoyed mouthfuls of her succulent flesh, sweetened with the juices of her body as she keened with every subtle nibble and lick. 

“Sessho...” She panted beneath him, hands grasping at his hair. “I’m ... so close.. Don’t stop..!”

With her unexpected but welcome warning came a wolfish grin from him and a ceaseless assault of her sensitive flesh. Fingers tugged at his hair as her hips ground his mouth into her body, and a hard suck of her clit sent her wailing into another orgasm. Her hands pushed him, nails clawed at his scalp, juices flowed over his chin and he had no desire to stop at just one. It was amusing to know that as she started and cried out, she was swearing and shuddering with every lick. Only when she was covered in a fine sheen of sweat did he abate, and rising to stand back to admire his work. The priestess was a beautiful, sweat mussed mess, splayed over the silk almost artfully. As she lay, breasts heaving behind the stained lace cups that cradled them, she was muttering under her breath some nonsense about cunning lingering of some sort being the best thing since sliced bread? Regardless, he stood proudly at the edge of the pallet, letting the rest of his clothing fall to the furs on the floor. Where at first she was still distracted, the second the shuffle of clothing registered she looked up at him in awe.

He could feel her gaze sliding down to the most intimate, jutting parts of his body, then lower. His thighs twitched under her intense perusal, and he tilted his silvered head.

“Something that pleases you?” Those barely tanned thighs clenched, hiding her dampened curls from his view and he chuckled as he stepped forward and reached for her, pushing both thighs to one side letting his knee come up behind both of hers, he kept them in place as he stalked up the rest of her torso, letting his nose bury between her breasts and inhaling. 

“Such a pleasant scent.” he groaned, taking in the sweet, musked vanilla and plum laced scent. It was almost the same as the cookies she baked, only with a sharp fruity note of the plums. It took a touch of doing, but his claws melted through the delicate center lace of the cups tending her cleavage. They slid away and a new delicacy came into view... There was a clear line of where sun had graced, and where it had not deigned to touch. It was a curious line, making more of a triangle over her breasts. The pale skin that had been saved from the sun was capped with rose dusted nipples, swelling with the cool bite of the air around them. Sesshoumaru, not one to be outdone by nature, let his fangs frame her flesh, gently scraping the sides and flicking the capped peak until he pressed his tongue on the underside of her breast and enveloped it in a gentle sucking motion. 

“Oh gods...” She moaned, squirming against his hold and hands back in his hair like they were meant to be there. Every scratch of her nails against his scalp was a pleasant and welcome shudder down his spine, and every suck he graced her breast with was met with impatient wriggle. 

He released the pillowy flesh to assess her, appreciating the flushed cheeks and heavy pants, and greeted her other breast with the same restlessness. Sesshoumaru’s large hands fell around her waist, fingers fighting not to clench into her responsive skin, but the more her fingers massaged and tugged at his hair, the tighter he grasped. She suddenly yelped in his possession, and the copper sting of blood tainted his tongue. Pulling away, he watched as blood trickled in the valley of her breasts and a deep, rolling, thunderous growl erupted from his gullet.  
No matter how much he pondered their unearthly connection - blood paired with sensuality like a dessert wine... Like the plum wine that had started him down this path. The priestess was as appreciative of this notion as he - arousal flooded the room between the two of them, and the mixture of their combined powers with the offering of blood had both of their skin crawling. Priestess Kagome arched her back as Sesshoumaru leaned back, still grasping her waist. Both of them gasped and moaned, warmed by the flush of their combined power. Her hand reached for him, snatching at his flesh and clawing her blunted nails down his chest. 

“Please... More...” 

Sesshoumaru tilted his head in question, curious and beside himself with curiosity to answer it.

“How much more?” He challenged, ducking his head down and swiping the flat of his tongue over the blood running down the priestess’ chest. It sparked along his mouth, and he swallowed the snapping blood with a wanton glance at her. Her face twisted into a scowl. 

“All of you. More! Please, you’re driving me insane!” She pleaded, leaning up and wrapping one hand around the back of his neck. Her lips were velvet against his, shocking and pleasing. The motion was passion, the tangle of tongues spurring his actions. He jerked himself away, panting with a nip to her chin.

“You are prepared?” 

Her teeth bared at him.

“Fuck me.” 

Ah. So that was the translation of the word. He smirked, her eyes hooded, and in a swift unforgiving shift of his hips aligning with hers, impaled her. Her cry was one of undulated bliss and was met with a growl deep in his throat at the insistent clutch of her slick sheath. One of his hands pressed her knees together to one side, the other gripped the curve of her hip for purchase. The squeeze from this angle was one of his favorites - but the heat of their combined energy made this particular cunt one of the finest he’d ever been graced with. 

“Priestess... You are tight...” He groaned, stilling. Her lip was worried between her teeth as her hand gripped the wrist planted on her hip to keep her still.

“And you’re not moving...” She hissed softly, sucking in a breath when he pressed harder, deeper. Her challenge was a delight, one he was eager rise to. He kept his grip on both her hip and knee, leaning back and spreading his knees so he could grind deeper and silence her protests. The priestess’ head fell back and he began a smooth, flawless roll of his hips against her, increasing speed and pressure until there was a spicy slap of skin in a staccato with the music of her moans. It didn’t take long before the slickness of her body drenched her ass cheeks and dripped over her thighs onto the silk kimono. The front of his body where they met was positively slick with her arousal, and it wasn’t long before her already oversensitized body was clenching his member in a vice grip as she cried out, cumming hard enough he was forced to halt his motions or risk injuring his partner. 

While the thrum of orgasm was not far off, tingling at the base of his spine, he was not ready to give in. Not when there was a juicy priestess with a body that was truly once in a century kind of find. Training his mind to pull away from the pleasure, he inhaled through his nose, exhaling through his mouth, and stilled his adrenaline as he waited for the rippling of her pussy to subside. Her grip loosened on his wrist, and the second she was ready, he spread her legs, one of her knees under his as the other leg was hoisted over his shoulder as he pulled from her sopping, tight warmth only to plunge forward once her ankle hooked his shoulder. She nearly screamed under him, and he grinned. The number of times she was rewarded with a smile from him was unexpected; he was thoroughly enjoying rewarding her company far more than he anticipated. She arched off the bed, pressing her hips into his with needy whimpers as she sought more of him, panting when he felt the press of her clit against his pubic mound. He wasn’t about to stop her. The feel of her insistent press was as arousing as the noises she made when she finally found the sweet spot that was sending sparks skittering over both their spines. His tongue laved up her calf, fangs grazing her ankle as he pressed back. Their hips rolled together, the barest pull back as they enjoyed the harsh pleasure of the friction their joined bodies created... Truly sublime. 

It was all the demon lord could do not to cum, willing his body to last even as she pulsated around him again in the tell tale signs of orgasm. It was when her abdominals tightened into a wall of muscle that Sesshoumaru choked on a grunt. The scent of blood as his claws pierced the flesh of her thigh with one hand tainted the sweet smell of arousal in the most delightful of ways. He pulled his hips back, and thrust hard once, twice, and the third time he pounded into her rippling cunt she did shriek his name. 

He bellowed, trying to keep the pleasure at bay, but it flashed along his senses alongside a familiar wave of pure energy that slapped along his youki in demanding, forcing him to follow alongside her. The spill of his seed as his sac tightened, his claws shaking as he fought their lengthening flex. His eyes clouded red as his groan was long and low. Blinking, Sesshoumaru panted at the sudden and unexpected warm waves of pleasure flooding over him. He leaned, pressing her thigh farther back until her leg slid down the side of his body. The line of their bodies pressed seemlessly, and his forehead slid against hers. The silver of his hair curtained to one side, and when the priestess finally opened her swimming brown eyes, she smiled, then laughed gleefully. The feeling of her abdomen tightening had him grunting, and she laughed again.

“Not bad for my first time...” She puffed. “I think you may have set the bar of expectation a little high for the rest though.”

Sesshoumaru’s pointed ear twitched.

“You are virgin?”

She took a deep breath.

“I  _ was. _ ”

Sesshoumaru, surprised, leaned away but was stopped but her soft tug of a strand of his hair. 

“You are too generous. One may take advantage of such benevolence one day.” He rumbled. Her smile softened until her face was more serious. 

“You might say that’s already happened,  _ Lord _ Sesshoumaru.” She answered quietly as she wrapped the long tendril of silver around her finger. “You might say I chose to be a little selfish as soon as you offered me what you called a reward.”

“Was it not?” He huffed.

“You were... Far more than generous. With a four to one giving ratio, I’d say I got the better gift giver.” She laughed again, and Sesshoumaru could feel the flutter of her muscles massaging his cock to an excited state again. It seemed to still her, and she glanced at him with a furrowed brow.

“Sweet Amaterasu, again?” her tone was marked with disbelief. A toothy grin and he was pressing his cock into her smooth warmth again, drawing her breath from her. 

“Your teasing made it so. Why offer such a valuable thing to us?” He queried. In this day, a woman’s virtue tended to be a thing of priceless value. For one to give it up so casually... It was usually based on some silly notion of attachment, of love. 

“You act like this is something that I can’t give anyone else.” She murmured. “You just happened to be the first. And as much as I hate admitting this, I wanted it. From you.”

Her answers still puzzled him, but he wasn’t about to question her. It didn’t seem to be a matter of attachment; if he didn’t know any better, it was more about her taking from him, than the latter. 

“A priestess’ virtue is not something to be given lightly. Give it to whom you please; but remember it is an honor to bestow.” His nose grazed hers, running over her parted mouth as he licked her chin and moved his hips against her again. He was beginning to enjoy the breathlessness he caused with every movement, and could find himself addicted to this sweetness as well. 

“Then take it for tonight, as my gift to you on Christmas Eve.” She finally panted. “But don’t expect it again,  _ Lord _ Sesshoumaru. Better make it count.” 

His hips moved again, arms pushing up so his body hovered over hers. Her teasing, sardonic tone demanded retribution.

“This one thinks you are mocking his title.” He growled at her throat, biting softly a mouthful of flesh. She moaned.

“I might be. It feels funny to say.” She retorted, running one blunt fingernail up his side before wrapping her arms around his neck. Her thighs parted for him and wrapped delicately around his waist, heels digging into the muscle of his buttocks as she pushed him into her body. 

“We shall have you worshiping by the end of the evening with reverence to the title, that you may never speak it with anything but breathless awe again.” She met his lips with the same passion, pausing only to say, “Wanna bet?”, and their rhythm started anew. 

It was a long night of many positions, some newly learned by a deceptively lascivious priestess, some old and traditional, and some mixed with the new. He learned the priestess enjoyed his claws wrapped around her delicate throat in a squeeze that left her unable to draw a full breath. She learned how incredibly sensitive both his ears and nipples were. And they both found pleasure in sucking and biting flesh. By the end of the evening, both were covered in strange bruising, bodily fluids, and bite marks. He called for the servants to heat the baths, and they shared one last hour of naked companionship as they cleaned before resting. He sent her to sleep for the rest of the early morning hours while he returned to his quarters to survey the remainders of their tryst. The ruined silk kimono still lay on his pallet, and he chuckled, searching for its original box. Folding the garment, he carefully placed it, unaltered, in the lacquered black box, fondly scenting it before closing it and placing it atop the chest it came out of. 

His servants informed him of everyone’s position in the manor, and he instructed them to have breakfast prepared and sent to the priestess with a note. One of the things he had paid attention to, was her attachment to the day. He hadn’t the faintest idea what the hell Christmas was, but some of her quiet musings the day before had to do with not spending time back home with family. Sesshoumaru would inquire, once she was awake, how she would prefer to spend the day as one final gift marking his appreciation of her benevolence. Though it sounded as though she would not be receptive to a repeat performance, perhaps one day he would be able to persuade her otherwise. He donned a dark silver kimono lined with red honeycomb patterns and inside with white fur. Opting to keep his feet bare, he pulled a red hanten on and made for the balcony that overlooked the mountain. They day was pregnant with the promise of good things. He pulled from his sleeve the last cookie Lady Kagome had baked, nipping at it slowly as he savored its flavor with a secret grin. 


	2. Of New Years, New Yields

Christmas while not spend with family was just as magical as she had hoped it would be. As the motley group made their way bundled up down the mountainside, Kagome reflected on their time at Sesshoumaru’s home in the mountains. Rin was coming down to the village with them, as they were in the process of preparing a great and grand feast, celebrating a peaceful year. No demonic attacks, and the village was prospering under the calm with some of the highest yields before winter they’d had in years. Because of this, they had plenty of surplus to use for a small New Year’s festival in the coming weeks.  
She lagged behind the group as Kiara blazed a trail for them through the snowy mountains, followed by Rin’s steed Ah-Un. Both children were seated on the back of the large beast, who lazily plodded along. Sango stayed warm with her fire cat, Inuyasha didn’t seem to give a fig and was half awake as he moved along, but Miroku hung back with Kagome, a jug in his head gifted to him by Sesshoumaru filled with the Ice Plum Wine. He took a sip every now and again, offering it to Kagome every now and again. She shook her head, and continued walking along.   
Their last day before leaving had been an adventure with Sesshoumaru, who had insisted she set the schedule, and they would do whatever she pleased for the day. She didn’t know if it had anything to do with the evening spent with him, and that was a whole other event in it of itself that nobody seemed to notice her being gone for. But the soreness was catching up with her today as she walked along. It was an embarrassing admittance - but the ache in her body was all the more present the further they ventured from the fortress. Sesshoumaru had acknowledged and respected her presence, but made no attempt to reveal their affairs.   
Clearly, pillow talk began and ended in his bedroom, and went no farther. Where she’d ended any attempt to pursue any additional physical relations beyond the night, she found herself disappointed he didn’t try to touch her again the rest of the day. There was almost a tingling in her fingertips the farther she walked away from his fortress, and she wondered if it bothered him as well, or if maybe she’d just become unreasonably attached.   
“You’re awfully quiet, Kagome.” Miroku said softly, popping into her peripheral unexpectedly and drawing a startled yelp from her.   
“Oh my gosh... I’m sorry Miroku, I’m just... Enjoying the memories made somewhere special.” She answered with a bright smile. “I don’t think I’ve ever spent the season away from home, and this was still so special. You look like you enjoyed yourself too, Miroku.”   
The monk gave a hearty laugh and stuck his nose in the air.   
“Indeed, I’ve had plenty of wines before, but none so sweet as what Sesshoumaru’s demons have brewed up in the mountains. He showed me some of the process used to ferment the plums. It was informative.” He sighed, then glanced at her with a raised brow and a mischievous chuckle. “Though from my wanderings around the stone halls, I’m not the only one who enjoyed attention from the Demon Lord of the West.”   
Kagome’s head snapped around, flushing.  
“W-what do you mean?” She feigned ignorance, hoping he hadn’t seen or heard what she was thinking he did. He poked at her elbow.  
“I saw a certain demon lord eating right out of a priestess’ hand like a tamed pup. If I hadn’t known any better, I’d say the look on that man’s face was one of a certain nature only two adults -”   
Kagome reacted without thinking, punching him in the gut and laughing maniacally.  
“Oh you, Miroku, making up all kinds of silliness! Haha! We both know there’s no way something like that could play out like that because he’s just who he is and hates humans and all that jazz.” Kagome blabbered as Miroku sputtered, brows knitted as he regained his breath. She landed a solid smack on his back which he choked on, stumbling forward.  
“Keep those ridiculous things to yourself, you weird pervert!” She called happily after him, drawing a confused look from Inuyasha and Sango. She wrapped a scarf around her rapidly reddening face to hide her embarrassment and pocketed her hands in her jeans. Miroku had probably only seen when Sesshoumaru ate out of her hand, and sucked on her fingers. It would be far worse if she’d been heard in the middle of the night, and it didn’t seem like he or anyone else had been privy to that. The only problem was that Miroku had a hunch. The tingling ache she was feeling was slowly abating with the realization that if her group found out about her recent... Deflowering... They may question her validity as a priestess. It didn’t really dawn on her what kind of fallout could happen should she choose to have sex at any given time, especially with a full blooded demon no less. Kikyo had been a powerful priestess who answered to noone, and her purification powers didn’t seem to be affected even in the arms of a half demon, or even dead. While Kagome didn’t feel like they would hold it against her, there was still the worry that... Well she still didn’t feel as though she measured up to the reputation of Kikyo as her reincarnation. There was still so much she didn’t know - and to be stripped of her title because of one bad choice.  
She nearly tripped over a rock as she thought on her.. Choice. To be honest, she mused with a smile secreted behind her scarf, she wouldn’t take it back if it were offered a million times.

Leaning above her on one elbow, he ran clawed fingers over the outer lips of her sex, through dampened curls before plunging his fingers carefully inside the wetness of her sex. She cried out in surprise, still propped up on her elbows as he watched her reactions from her side. Crooking his fingers, he rubbed the inside of her canal, making it a game to see just what rhythms and strokes sent her bucking into his hand for more. 

The Western Demon Lord’s attentiveness as a lover was the stuff of legend. Of shoddily written harlequins dreaming of the kind of sex they wished they could have. The idea that a male could last through more than one orgasm and return eagerly for more was something she’d hoped was true, but had a feeling that anyone of lesser stature would not be able to command. She sighed behind the soft wool and chewed her bottom lip. It was best not to romanticize the event. The chances of it happening again were extremely slender, especially given how well he followed her demand thereafter. She trudged after the group, trying to push away any further remnants of her night with the Western Lord, brushing them off as a one night stand. 

*

As soon as they arrived, the village while still in its winter months was a flurry of activity. They broke apart as people needed them, Inuyasha off to hunt for some of the local boar, Miroku to help gather firewood and bring it in for the bonfires, and Sango to see her brother who was coming back in from fishing with the locals. The children went to Kaede’s to help her with gathering and making spices, and Kagome hurried to the well to head home and restock a few items and give her mother the tins back. She was welcomed back with open arms and happy shouts, having come just in time to enjoy an early dinner and a few gifts that had been saved for her arrival back home. Souta had gotten her a small coin purse made of cotton, Gramps had offered her a small book on demonic lore, and Mama had a new backpack for her. The old yellow one from school had been bursting at the seems, pockets no longer working as pockets and zippers missing their respective tabs. The new one was much more versatile, made of a heavier material. While it didn’t stretch like her old one did, it was just as roomy and meant for camping with a sleeping bag. She gave hugs, handed tins back, and spent the night with her family. Upon morning, she restocked some of the things she needed for traveling before bidding her family farewell and returning. As she stepped foot back into the village, she was greeted by an odd sight. Kaede was speaking softly with a tall, silver haired demon that looked suspiciously like...  
She swallowed. It was indeed Sesshoumaru.   
“It isn’t every day we receive a visit from a demon lord of yeh stature. Forgive the antsy villagers, they aren’t as receptive of a presence so powerful.”  
“Lord Sesshoumaru.” She breathed. The silver head slowly turned, and burnished gold met her from over the fluff on his shoulder.   
“Priestess.” He greeted coolly. His golden eyes fell back on Kaede. “We assume Rin is out with the kit gathering?”  
Kaede nodded. “Inuyasha brought back three large boar, and we are still needing seasoning for them. The local herbs will be a lovely seasoning.”  
Sesshoumaru seemed to pause and ponder.  
“It sounds as though you are in need of supplies. They shall be brought on the morrow. Priestess Kagome. A word, if you will?”   
She peered at the demon lord as he walked towards the edge of the village.  
“You needn’t look at us as though we are about to attack your virtue, little one.” He tossed casually over his shoulder. Kaede chuckled as she shuffled back towards her hut, leaving Kagome to speak with the silver haired demon lord.  
She approached with undue caution, and when he turned to face her, she nearly ran into his armored chest.   
“Oh!” She exclaimed, backing away quickly. He caught her by the wrist and dragged her forward, his other hand snatching her waist towards him. It was his grin that tipped her off he had mischief on his mind, and when he spun her so his back was to the village, covering her presence with his, she felt her adrenaline kick in. The tingling returned like a tidal wave, a force to be reckoned with. His mouth found hers with ease, and his lips were like a sweet balm to the worries she’d suppressed for the last few days. The sounds he pulled from her were both mortifying and arousing, and the ease with which his tongue swept through her mouth made her melt into his grasp. When he slowly retreated she came back to herself with crashing realization how easy it was for just his touch to distract her.   
“My virtue isn’t in danger, hm?” She tsked, collecting herself and pulling away from his claws. She folded her hands over her waist in a protective gesture as she moved away from his body. “Did you even want to talk about anything?”   
He was silent and studious for a long moment.  
“Yes. Tell us your needs for this festival. We will ensure you receive well over what is required.”  
His voice was cool, but suspect as Kagome turned his study back on him. She went over a few things they were doing, and how it would help if certain things were provided. Sesshoumaru listened, making no move until she was done. Kagome stood in silence, waiting for him to move, and when he did she tried not to flinch as her chin was guided to look up his height.   
“Care for Rin while we are away.”  
“She will always be safe here. Are you going to join us in celebration?” She asked softly as his fingers splayed over her cheek in a gesture softer than anything she’d ever seen him make. The rest of her vibrated, wanting to be supplicated by the rest of him that was still a maddening distance away as he traced the edges of her face with his claws.   
“Is this an invitation?” He queried, an edge of humor in his oddly expressionless face.   
“If it were?”  
Sesshoumaru’s eyes narrowed. “A question with a question? Little one, do not toy with us.”  
His hand edged into her hair and pulled her up into another passionate kiss.  
“We may or may not arrive on the day of celebration. Two can play this guessing game, little one.”   
He stood his full height now, towering over her before he walked into the woods and disappeared, aura and all. Kagome swallowed. Dancing with a demon was far more fun than she remembered.

*

True to his word, the following day demons arrived on the edge of the village through the light snow that was gathering. The people reacted hesitantly at first, but Kagome’s warm welcome quickly spread through the villagers, especially when it was made known what the supplies were meant for. Cheer spread quickly, as the celebration was the following day and having received such bounty was a blessing. Stretching the addition of what was in the village to accomodate the festivities wasn’t too terribly hard, but it was exactly that: A stretch. With the arriving barrels of ale, sake, rice, oil and ground flour, among other small extras including red beans, sugar and other items like fresh fish and small trinkets for Rin and the other children. The villagers all had their sections set up and at least two large separate bonfire had been built, along with a cooking fire. Demons helped set up drinking stations and the scene was set. Kagome had Rin perched on her shoulders as the villagers and demons set up.   
Every time Rin saw something new and unfamiliar, she bounced until Kagome walked over to examine whatever it was, explaining and teaching as she went along. It wasn’t until Shippou was finished with helping Inuyasha and Miroku bring a small wagon filled with firewood that Rin requested Kagome release her so she could go and play with Shippou. The two of them ran off towards Kaede’s hut, where the crayons awaited them.   
She went and walked alongside the card, listening as Miroku and Inuyasha talked about the boar currently being roasted and arguing about the next seasoning they’d be using now that they had so many supplies to choose from.   
“Hey. Speaking of which, how the hell did Kaede-ba manage to convince the bastard to send all this shit?”  
Miroku shrugged.  
“I don’t think it was Kaede. His conversation with her was short and he left with Kagome right after.”  
Miroku waggled his brows at her.  
“Maybe it was something Lady Kagome said -” Kagome shoved him a little to hard, sending the monk sprawling into a snowy ditch.   
“It was nothing. He just asked me to watch Rin while he was gone and promised to send some stuff to make it fun for her.”  
Inuyasha raised his eyebrow at her with a doubtful look and set the cart down.   
“Seriously? Bastard likes that kid sure enough, but he’s been stupid nice to you. What’s up with that?” His arms folded across his chest as though he were expecting an answer. Kagome huffed.  
“I don’t know, Inuyasha. He didn’t really tell me. Just asked what we needed and I told him. Half of the stuff Sesshoumaru sent wasn’t even on the list I went over with him.”  
Inuyasha huffed and picked the cart up again.  
“Whatever. I ain’t gonna snub extras, even if it comes from that arrogant shithead.”  
“You language is awful Inuyasha. Watch your mouth around the kids.” She chastised as they came to a halt beside the first pile of carefully stacked wood. All of the festivities were rounded in one large section of the village, where two large stacks of wood had been heaped for bonfires. Inuyasha pulled the cart off to the side close to the river. Kagome spoke with some of those lingering around the festival site, and shared in their excitement.   
“Tomorrow! I’m gonna get wild! I heard they wheeled in three barrels of Sake!” One man said to his friends. Kagome’s ear twitch and she turned towards the trio of young men.  
“Yeah? Well I heard that they brought salted eel to fry up, and red bean paste for sweet bean dumplings!” The chubbier one smacked his belly. “I’m gonna eat until I can’t stuff any more in.”  
The last chuckled.  
“You guys are idiots. I’m here for the boar meat that our local half demon dragged in. I heard they have it slow cooking under a buncha coals back at the other fire, and there was a big ol’ thing of salt that came in the supplies from the West. Salted pork is what I’m after.” The last chimed in. The other two laughed and shoved him, making ridiculous jokes about meat that made Kagome blush and turn away from the conversation.   
“We did open one of the barrels a bit early to see what was in it, and shared some with the demons that brought it. Its the finest sake. Perhaps the monk Miroku and Lady Kagome should take some to the shrines around and offer it!” someone exclaimed as they passed. It wasn’t something she’d considered, but she liked the idea. She found Miroku with his arms around Sango standing before the roasting pit where one of the pigs was roasting and tapped his shoulder. He turned and smiled.  
“You aren’t going to hit me again, are you Kagome?” Sango looked questioningly at her as Miroku laughed and Kagome shrugged.  
“That depends on if you’re going to open your big blabber mouth again about things you really should consider keeping to yourself.” She tutted, poking his nose.   
“Like what things, Kagome?” Sango asked suspiciously. Kagome waved.  
“It isn’t important right now. Most of it is just over thinking anyway, you know? That isn’t what I came over here for though. I was going to ask if maybe Miroku wanted to join me in blessing some of the shrines tomorrow morning before the festivities. You know, get some sake and share it with the spirits in an act of contrition and good will?”  
Miroku stroked Sango’s belly as he considered it and nodded.   
“Sure, we can do that.” He raised a brow at her and waggled them as he leaned over his wife’s shoulder. “You know, that means you actually have to drink the sake, Kagome.”  
“Pffff!” She puffed. “I’ve had ritual sake before!”  
“We have four shrines in the area that directly affect the village, Kagome.” came Sango’s warning. “You think you can go through at least four cups?”  
At this point their doubt was becoming offensive.  
“It sounds like you guys don’t think I can hold my sake!” She grumbled with a huff. Both of them started to try to assuage her feelings, then shrugged and agreed she couldn’t hold her liquor. Kagome bristled.  
“I’ll show you! Tomorrow I’ll have the ritual sake and some of the wine Sesshoumaru sent!”  
Miroku snapped his fingers at her.  
“He really did send everything didn’t he? Lord Sesshoumaru even included a small casket of the plum ice wine we had up in the mountains!” Miroku snuggled Sango, who blushed at the unusual amount of attention. “I’ve gotta hand it to you Kagome. Whatever you said to the frigid demon lord, he sure put out for the festival tomorrow.”  
“Did you invite him to join us?” Sango asked, squirming out of Miroku’s touchy feely hold. Kagome shrugged.   
“Not in so many words.”  
“Did he accept the invite?”  
Kagome looked away.  
“He didn’t really say.”   
Sango’s eyes narrowed, but she shrugged. “Alright then. I know he wouldn’t let Rin go without, and she was awfully excited about all of the things the village has planned for the kids.”  
“Didn’t you come up with some of those ideas?” Kagome asked.  
“Yeah, it should be fun. We have old sacks gathered for sack races, a few of the ladies gathered things to make some small woven baskets, and Sesshoumaru even sent a roll of paper and brushes with some red and black ink so they can paint. That isn’t even all of the activities, but I know I had fun planning them.” She chuckled. “I will say, home is a little full with all the stuff we had to gather, but I know its going to be worth it in the long run.”  
Kagome nodded, stretching.  
“What’s with Miroku’s clinginess lately?” Kagome asked. Sango blinked and blushed.  
“Well he.. I.. I mean.. we didn’t really intend to say anything until after the festival.. but I do believe I’m pregnant, Kagome.”   
Kagome’s heart leapt in time with her legs.   
“What?!” She squealed, almost unintelligibly. Sango shushed her and led her over to a quieter spot.  
“Be quiet! It’s still very early and too soon to be sure, but I’ve had some odd cravings lately and one of my cycles did not come. So hush.” She giggled, huddled down with Kagome who desperately tried to keep a lid on her excitement. She was going to be an Aunty! What a wonderful way to start the year.  
“Then I’ll have to make sure to drink some sake for you too! We’ll say prayers, and we’ll give thanks!” She started, looping her arm through Sango’s as the marched back over to the warmth of the fire, Sango laughing and trying to tell her to keep her voice down.  
What a lovely way to keep her mind off of everything else! Sango having a baby! Kagome marveled, letting the warm tingling feeling in her belly bubble excitedly. 

*

The following day, Miroku woke her bright and early and she dressed in more formal attire. She borrowed a cotton, double lined kimono from one of the ladies in the village, as some fresh snow had fallen during the night. Once she was dressed she followed Miroku out to the first shrine, borrowing Kiara for warmth as the walked along. Kaede lent them a clay jug to fill with some of the sake Sesshoumaru had sent as well as some matching porcelain cups she kept tucked away, and they were on their way with their offerings. As they left the village in their attire, more and more offerings were given by the people on their way out, and by the time they left Miroku was holding a whole extra basket of festival offerings. The first shrine they came to was a small stone shrine. Miroku showed her how the blessing was done, and he did half while she did the other. They left their food offerings and knelt before the shrine, offering a cup filled with sake and drinking it in the presence of the spirits. Miroku was easily the first to finish, where Kagome took a deep breath after the first sip trying to temper the sour face that came with drinking strong sake.   
“A word to the inexperienced drinker - deep breath, hold it while you drink, then exhale so it doesn’t hit you as strongly, Lady Kagome.” Miroku said softly, leaning over to her with a saucy wink. She took his advice, sputtering the first time she tried, but understanding what he was talking about the second. The rest of the sake went down with a warm flutter, and she managed not to choke on it. They lingered for a few more minutes, Kagome whispering a prayer of thanks for Sango’s good news, and they were on their way to the next shrine.   
The repeated the blessings and offerings, sharing a cup of sake as they knelt before the little wooden shrine. The small forest spirit gathered round to share droplets, and Kagome and Miroku bowed their heads. This time, Kagome took Miroku’s advice and managed to drink the entire cup with one deep breath. It slid in a warm path all the way down to her belly and she squeezed her eyes shut, whispering another prayer of thanks.   
By the third shrine, Kagome’s eyes were fluttering, wondering if this was what it meant to be tipsy. She wasn’t drunk by any means; but she could feel the warmth in her belly beginning to spread up to her chest and it was like being bubbly and excited with Sango about her pregnancy. Miroku knew, and surely Kiara had a hunch with her good nose. She wanted to breach the topic, but didn’t want to step on toes. They had just finished the blessings and offerings on the third shrine when Kiara growled, bristling at something in the woods. Miroku and Kagome peered into the darkness, but could find nothing. She stretched her energy to search and only came upon one friendly poke of energy that didn’t concern her. They both shrugged and made back for the village, towards the last small stone shrine that sat on the edge of it’s huts.   
Little did they know, the village was already waiting for their return, and had gathered around the shrine, waiting for Miroku and Kagome to return. There were cheers as they passed through the village, and Kagome was grateful for the liquid warmth. The closer they got to the shrine, the more the crowd quieted and lined behind them. They performed the last blessings and offerings, accepting those the people were giving to set upon the shrine and said their prayers. Finally, they knelt and poured a cup of sake for themselves, exchanging smiles in the odd silence surrounding them. Kagome drank the last cup of sake with Miroku, finishing it before he and she felt a lazy glow of the alcohol permeate all the way to her fingertips. When her eyes slid shut, she felt her power brush everyone around her, and a collective gasp when out over the villagers, then a roar of happy cheering. Kagome felt her reiki brush against a familiar demonic energy, one that slid up the tendril of hers with feather-like teasing. There was no creature visible to take responsibility for the action, so instead of worrying she turned back to Miroku who bowed to her and she to him. She and Miroku rose unmolested as the walked back towards the village, now nearing early afternoon as the celebration was officially called by Kaede. The older ladies of the village herded children towards the activities for children as casks of foreign ale were cracked open and the first boar was pulled from the fire. There was one more buried next to it in hot coals, and the last one was spitted over the cooking fire.   
Food was cooked and anyone who had brought their own bowl was served. Children fluttered around the adults with pieces of cooked pork and fried eel on sticks, spun sugar, and red bean paste dumplings in their hands, faces gleaming. The sudden boom and bustle of people and happy congregation was almost overwhelming for Kagome as she navigated through the people to find Inuyasha already a large wooden cup deep into the ale and sputtering happily with an unexpected but very welcome guest - Koga.   
“KAGOME!” He bellowed, waving the leg of boar in his hand. “BLESS YOU AND YOUR VILLAGE’S WELCOME! WE BROUGHT MORE BEER!”  
“More like fuckin cow piss!” Inuyasha sniped back. Koga slapped the back of the half-demon’s skull.  
“BE GRATEFUL, you UNGRATEFUL FUCK!”  
Kagome’s hands, now having started to feel a touch numb in the tips of her fingers, found her hips as she pulled herself up.  
“I SAID WATCH YOUR DAMN MOUTH INUYASHA! SIT BOY!”   
The ensuing thud and slosh of beer had Kouga howling with laughter. Ginta and Hakkaku rounded the fire, talking and saw their leader laughing, then saw the reason and joined him.   
Kagome narrowed her eyes at Koga.  
“The same goes for you, hair brain.”   
Koga palmed his chest, an expression of ‘who? me?’ written on it as he wrenched another chunk of meat from the bone he was picking at.  
“Ayame is over with Sango talkin’ ‘bout a bunch a girly shit.” Kouga pointed, where Sango and the young wolf girl sat on wooden benches. “We brought a few more things when we heard Ice Prick was sending stuff. Sounded like he was gonna join, so you know we couldn’t resist. There are a few of us here, just mostly upper pack members.”  
Kagome nodded and squeezed Koga’s arm as he passed, thanking him for the surplus.   
It was late afternoon when the children’s festivities started, foot races and pole climbing among other things. There was still enough snow left that even a snowball fight ensued, and at some point there were children spread along other huts to paint and make baskets of their own. Miroku managed to find her in the hubbub and gave her ribs a nudge with his elbow.  
“You did great today, Lady Kagome.”   
Kagome smiled and hugged the man.  
“Congratulations, by the way.” She whispered in his ear. He pulled back a moment, eyes wide, but then a knowing smirk spread over his face.  
“I knew she wouldn’t be able to keep it from you.” he chuckled. “Go, enjoy some of the plum wine. It will help the sake settle.” He scooted her off towards the first fire that had been lit. She found it without much problem, as it was being guarded closely by an attendant Sesshoumaru had left with some of the supplies. One of the young demonesses that served them in the night, who recognized her, smiled and turned, finding a small bag.   
“For you, Lady Kagome, from the Lord of the West at your pleasure to drink from for the evening.” She produced from the small sack a metal cup that had been engraved. She cooed and thanked the demoness, who poured her a hearty serving of the sweet wine. By comparison, Kagome did enjoy the sweetness of the wine versus the sharpness of the sake. The warmth in her belly expanded the more she sipped and walked, and it wasn’t until the sun began to go down that women and men poured from casks liberaly, eating and drinking their fill with plenty more provided by other villages that heard of the celebration. The wolf tribe had set up a small set of tents outside the village as they knew they would be spending the evening, and even Sesshoumaru’s servants had their own quarters set up. Kagome had never seen so many people grouped together, laughing and enjoying their time.   
A tug on her kimono had her looking down to see a very tired Rin and Shippou.  
“Lady Kagome, are we meant to stay up all night?” She asked groggily.   
“Did you get plenty to eat and drink?”  
Both children nodded sleepily, and she picked them both up with a groan, shuffling them off to Kaede’s hut. The older woman gave her a crinkled smile as she walked through the tatami flap with both children.  
“They are ready for bed, Kaede. I’m just going to tuck them in and head back out if that’s okay with you?”  
Kaede nodded, looking rather tired herself as she stoked her fire and added a log.   
“The cold always has my bones aching. The children will be fine here. In fact I imagine most of the children will be off to bed soon. It sounds lively out there.”  
Kagome smiled and nodded.  
“Humans and demons all getting along. Its been a nice change of pace.” She hummed, rolling the sleeping mats out for the kids. Once they were tucked, she nuzzled both their noses.  
“Keep it warm for me. I don’t know when I’ll be back, but don’t you worry. Kaede will see to you. And stay inside - I can’t imagine Inuyasha is going to get less foul mouthed the more he has to drink.”  
Shippou sniggered, but snuggled down.  
“Goodnight, Rin. Goodnight Shippou.”   
Both children gave her a tight hug and she left them with Kaede. Emerging and returning with her cup, she filled it with more sake and sipped. The world was warm and accepting, and the second fire had been lit. The wolves were teaching some of the younger men some traditional dances, laughing as they fell and spilled their drinks.  
Kagome kept to the edges of the rowdiness, watching with an amused smile.  
“Food and entertainment.”  
The deep rumbling voice vibrated through her in the tickliest way, spreading from her sake soaked tummy to her nethers. Sesshoumaru’s presence was finally noticed behind her, and she nearly dropped her cup. He caught it gracefully, not spilling a drop of alcohol as he tapped his own cup to hers filled with a sour smelling liquid.   
“What in the world is in your cup?” She asked, wrinkling her nose.  
“This is beer. The wolves have managed an unsavory blend of it, but the ones we have afforded do not come from here.” He answered, taking a deep drink and finishing the remainder of his cup. “Come. We have a thirst.”  
Kagome watched as the pristine white demon lord entered the fray. Somehow, nobody seemed to be aware of his presence. At least not bothered by it. Perhaps everyone was already drunk? The demoness at the casket of plum wine bent at the waist, acknowledging her liege and filling his cup and hers without a thought.   
“It was rumored you blessed and shared cups with the shrines before beginning the celebration. A wise marker in an unusually unwise woman.” He commented as they steered back towards the darker edges of the fire. Kagome scowled at him.  
“I may have had a few, but I’m not stupid.” She countered, sticking her tongue out at the demon lord. Humor lit the back of his brassy eyes and he took a sip.  
“Philandering with demons is generally deemed unwise and extremely foolish.” He tossed back with a soft shrug of his fluff. Kagome couldn’t help it. The word alone was so outdated and silly sounding she giggled. That had the silver haired demon glancing down at her. His eyes seemed to acknowledge something, then his fan peeked from under a restrained smirk.  
“Priestess Kagome, you would not happen to be intoxicated would you?” His fabricated concern had her glowering at him, and she was sure her menacing would have been threatening... Until a squeaking hiccup spoiled everything, and he gave her a full bodied laugh that had even the cloud of fur on his shoulder shaking. She pouted in her cup, sipping with both hands laced around the cup.  
“Oh, come now little one. It is so rare we are afforded such a hearty laugh at the expense of another. It is our understanding the monk and Inuyasha are the drunks of the group.” He chuckled. His head tilted at her. “Your cheeks are flushed with the wine.”  
Kagome eyed him. She did have to give him one thing. Seeing his face so calm and lax with humor being an overtone of his demeanor was so rare, it was pleasant to see it on his angled face. His features softened when he was smiling, or more often, smirking. The deep magenta of the stripes on his face were a contrast to the cool, pallid tones of his skin, and the way his face was framed in silver made it even harder to look away.  
“You must not look at us in such a way, little priestess.” He murmured, his lips becoming stained with the color of the wine. “They will catch on.”  
She was sure she was drunk when the next words came out of her lips. “So what if they did?”  
Kagome’s tone was far huskier than she intended, and Sesshoumaru’s humor faded. It was replaced with a warmth that tickled along the edges of her senses and made her swallow. The predatory look in his eyes as he leaned down, not quite touching his lips to hers had her warm belly fluttering.  
“You are not worried about your precious reputation with the people?”  
Kagome pointed to the demons and humans causing a ruckus as the sung out of tune with one another ballads from all corners of the land.  
“At this point I don’t think they care who I carry on with.” She nipped his lower lip as a recklessness overtook her, tugging a touch as she sucked on it before releasing it with a darkened grin. “Some might even be impressed with my mastery of the great Demon Lord of the West.”  
His harsh exhale against cheek made her heart skip a beat as he turned to face her.   
“Mastery?” He intoned, brow raised.  
“Miroku thinks you sent this for me. Not just Rin.” She answered haughtily, finishing the wine in her cup. Sesshoumaru’s face was collected, revealing nothing to her as he strode over to the nearest sake casket and filled both their cups.   
“Mastery..” He wondered aloud, handing her cup back and standing before her. She did as Miroku showed her earlier today, and managed to drain half the cup looking like a seasoned drinker. It took a little more discipline to school a blank expression after such a drink, as her head spun a touch, but the marginal widening of his eyes made her tummy do a victory dance.   
“You speak of mastery.... Perhaps we should test this theory of yours..” His voice was low, only for her to hear. “There is a tent having been set up on the edges of your village. A visit may be in order.”  
He straightened, taking a long swallow of the sake himself and eyeing the festivities placidly. Had he...? Kagome wasn’t sure if she was balking at him, but she hoped she still had enough clarity that her mouth was closed. She cleared her throat and took another sip of sake. Clearly he was expecting her to take the lead. If she wanted it, she was going to have to ask.   
“I hope you serve yourself to plenty more wine and food. The village worked hard, and some of the boar was made with the stuff you sent.” She said softly, looking straight ahead and hoping she wasn’t giving too much away when she began to traipse towards the food. She could feel his eyes following and couldn’t stop the smile spreading over her face. It wouldn’t hurt to tease him a bit. Right?  
She did get some food while it was on her mind, and spent about an hour milling around with the demons and humans who were rapidly either rounding one of the fire to tell stories, or drunkenly dancing around the other. She bid as many as she could a good evening and filled her cup one last time with the last of the plum wine, savoring its sweetness as she wondered towards the outskirts of the village. True to his word, there was a larger tent set back away from the others. A few of the servants filed out of the small group of tents as they went to eat and drink their fill now that the night was late, one of whom pointed Kagome towards Sesshoumaru’s after she inquired, making up some story about returning the metal cup to him. She pulled the flap back and found it empty save for the furnishings that kept it warm. A small metal stove provided the warmth of a charcoal fire, where it was not dirt, there was a pelt of some kid covering the ground where a small, very fluffy looking sleeping mattress lay. Incense burned a pleasant clean smell, and blankets covered the mattress.   
She had to wonder... Had he planned for this to be the outcome? Part of her was bothered that he would think her so easy, but the other part was pleased that he would come back again, undoubtedly satisfied with their first tryst enough to goad her into another. Temptation overwhelmed her, and she sipped the wine from her cup as she removed shoes and socks. The pelts had been sitting warm enough in the tent that the fur was warmed. Kagome sighed as her feet warmed in the softness of the fur lining the edges of the bed, and found a small flat space to settle her cup, kneeling and trying not to feel the sudden flutter of anxiety and awkwardness that flashed through her. With her being dressed in unfamiliar clothing all day, it didn’t help her discomforted nerves. The wine and sake had made her warm from head to toe, and she loosened the ties of the cotton kimono until she was comfortable. Then the binds fell to the floor. Kagome laughed through her nerves and tried to gather them, only to have the robes fall open farther and make her laugh harder.   
“Dammit, why is this stupid thing...” She cursed through her giggles. Then an idea struck her. What if the mighty Sesshoumaru found her half dressed in his tent? The tipsier side of her thought this was a fantastic idea. The logical side of her brain warned that if she was in the wrong tent, being half dressed would be a bit hard to explain.   
“I’ll just tell them something... Hell if I tell them I’m drunk and walked into the wrong place to sleep I might get off with a little teasing.” She mused to herself as she decided to loosen the robes a touch more. Even with the tent warmed, the air was chilling with the night outside, and no amount of alcohol could keep her warm. Gooseflesh broke out over her shoulders and Kagome shivered, somewhat regretting her decision. Reaching for her cup, she drained the last of the wine, feeling the familiar rush of warmth in the pit of her belly that had her inhibitions lowered and her memory working overtime.   
The firm gentle press of his hands on her legs and thighs as he thrust into her, stealing her breath and pinning her with that lust addled gaze as it raked over her.   
A skip in her heartbeat had her trying to emulate the feeling of his claws over her skin with her nails, teasing a tip down the middle of one shoulder over her arm in a firm, reddening line that made her shudder with want. A soft puff of breath left her, and her knees loosened from her seated position, spreading. The cotton of her kimono rose up over her thighs as she played along her skin with her own nails, trailing patterns over her decolletage and up her throat.   
She started when a hand grabbed hers as it began its decent between the valley of her breasts and hauled her up to stand, the rest of the cotton kimono beginning to fall open and away from her. Kagome had had enough sense to wear panties and a bra, neither matching but still not much all the same. Sesshoumaru’s heated glare was the only thing she saw before he pulled her flush with him and drove his mouth over hers. The sweep of his tongue savoring her as he guided her arm over his shoulder so he could properly hoist her up to latch her legs around his hips pressed needing noises from her she didn’t even know she was capable of making. He tore his mouth away, one hand tangling in her hair and forcing her head back while the other clasped her buttocks firmly.  
“You come into our tent, making yourself at home and undressing, then play with your skin and filling this place with the redolence of lust thinking it will master us?” His tone bit against her neck as he spat the words, leaning her farther from his chest as she grasped his shoulder and centered her heated core over what was obviously his hardened length. The friction from his static press alone was enough to make her cry out. His head leaned forward towards her cleavage.  
“You master nothing - you make us wild.” The sharp point of his fang nicked her skin as she swallowed hard. “Untamed. Agitated. Lubricious.”  
His mouth met the skin of her sternum and sucked hard.   
“You will be shown. Mastered. Mine.” The last word was said with a rippling, darkened edge that made her entire lower half clench.  
“Yes...” She gasped as their bodies ground together. He swung them around and he dropped her on the mattress on the ground. She bounced, then let the clothing part naturally as her legs clenched together. The click of the belts on his armor had her riveted, and the hard thud of them against the pelts as it fell away had her fighting off another shudder. He stepped from his boots, watching her through a hooded gaze as he slowly removed every piece of clothing he was wearing until he stood before her, naked and jutting proudly. His cock strained towards his navel, and Kagome couldn’t tell if her mouth was dry or wet anymore. She licked her lips and pulled her eyes away from the thickened flesh, upward to see his satisfied smirk.   
“Turn around and get on your knees.” He commanded. She did as he bid, pouting only a touch but pleased as the rest of the borrowed kimono was slowly stripped away from her. Her bra was unclasped, and the string of her panties was pulled aside as his fingers grazed the lips of her sex. A glance behind her showed Sesshoumaru on spread knees behind her, and that one glance won her a cocky grin as he leaned forward with glistening digits.   
“Suck.”  
His fingers at her mouth smelled musky with her arousal, and she parted her lips, letting them slide into the wetness of her mouth. She sucked with fervor, tongue running over his claws and fingers until he retrieved them. His tongue ran the length of her body, from her buttocks to her shoulder and when his hands gripped her hips, he bit into her flesh, suckling.   
“Please...” She keened softly. “Please, more...” The warmth of his chest over her disappeared and both of his hands were on the cheeks of her buttocks, spreading them.   
“This?” Was all the warning she received when his tongue delved into her clenching wetted warmth.   
“Oh...” she choked. “My god... Yes.. Yessssss.” She leaned forward to press her cheek into the mattress, her thighs parting for him as he bobbed his head, tongue massaging the walls of cunt. When he sucked at her body she cried out, and when his fingers worked in time with the pace of his tongue to tease and twist her clit, she wailed. He was gone from her cunt all too soon, leaving her looking back from her place on the mattress with a coo of disappointment. He ran his forearm over his now glazed mouth, licking the excess of her juices from the corner of his lips before he crawled over her. One hand in her hair jerked her into an upright position against his chest as his other clawed hand found her throat. His cock twitched between her thighs, and a twist of his hips had the length of his member saturated and slick. The hand on her throat squeezed as he kept his cock rubbing against her body so that it tapped at her clit, maddeningly light. Just when she thought she would cum from the light touches alone, he pulled back. Standing, he had her kneeling again as he squatted just so he could enter her from behind, pulling her head back with her hair as he gripped her shoulder and pounded into her body. Her cries were mixed with his growls and the slap of his testicles against her skin. The sounds alone made the heat in her body rush to the most sensitive parts, and he hummed in approval when she reached down with one hand to play with that over sensitized button.   
The depth his cock was reaching had her on the brink of orgasm in a flash, and the telltale shiver of the muscles of her walls had her saying things and making noises she’d only ever stumbled upon accidentally. Sesshoumaru was noticeably pleased with the sounds she was making, as he encouraged her with growls and grunts that only made her want to call out louder for him. When the first orgasm rushed through her, everything tightened and she lost her ability to speak beyond desperate moans and incoherent pleas for him never to stop. He didn’t, and when she finally felt him slow his pace, he pulled roughly from her sopping core only to flip her onto her back and pull her hips up over his now wide kneeling stance. She didn’t move so much as he dragged her by the hips and plunged back into her body. Kagome let him ride this way, pressing as deep as he could go and reveling in all the other little sensations that came with fucking Sesshoumaru.   
His hair tickled her abdomen, claws pricked at the skin of her waist. Every now and again, a droplet of his warm sweat would fall on her abdomen and slowly crawl up with every thrust he made, mixing with her own. Even the sight of her own body aroused her, breasts jostling enticingly, thighs wrapped around his marked hips.. She loved the fierceness of his gaze, the focus of his hands.   
“You feel so good.. don’t stop Sesshoumaru!” Her hands grasped at his wrists and he rumbled, staying his motions and pressing deeper.  
“You are driving us mad, priestess.” He groaned. His press had her back arching off the blankets with a long, low moan that he matched. “You are a conundrum of mysteries. Beautiful and inelegant, benevolent and greedy, kind and powerful.”  
He drew his hips back and pumped forward hard.   
“Gods...” She gasped, her legs locking around him, writhing against his pubic pound to stimulate herself. He knew what she was up to and fell forward, sucking nearly all of her breast into his mouth and scraping her skin with his teeth. His hips moved again, unmerciful in its new pounding rhythm.  
“Come on our cock.” He demanded, and she planted her feet behind him for purchase, crying out when he hit a particularly sensitive sweet spot. She swore and convulsed, cunt gripping him as punishing as he was rough. He grunted and his claws breached her skin, giving the orgasm a sharp note of pain and pleasure she couldn’t even discern between anymore as her eyes rolled into the back of her head. She managed to come back down slowly, and realized Sesshoumaru was still seated, softening inside her when she opened her eyes again.   
A giggle bubbled from her lips and she couldn’t stop it.   
“Couldn’t last, my untamed demon lord?” She laughed. He was still panting, but one of his clenched eyes slid open in annoyance. His claws detached from her and she hissed at the pain dotting over her waist. Pulling from her depths, he settled her hips on the sleeping mattress before rising, shaking himself out and stretching.   
“While you are a formidable opponent in the bedroom, do not make the mistake that one peak will be the end of the night for you, little priestess.” His hand snaked over his hips, letting her hungry eyes follow the trail he was marking. “You should know better.”  
“oh....” she whispered as his hand fisted over his half hard member, bringing himself back to full rigidity. He chuckled, languid strokes mocking her with every pass in challenge. When his hand left his member, it was twitching against his navel again, and she gulped, suddenly unsure she had the stamina to keep up with him.   
“Tired already, sweet Kagome?”   
She glared for a moment, the smirked as her hand cupped her breast and she squeezed a nipple peaking between two knuckles. Two could play that game. He grinned wolfishly and bent to collect a jug he must have brought with him, drinking from it deeply and offering it to her. It was his sweet plum ice wine. She drank along with him, and spread her thighs as he knelt between.  
“Shall I?” He whispered in her ear, licking the shell. She set the wine aside and nipped his lower lip.  
“Please.” Was all she uttered back. 

* 

It took her a long moment of sorting through the dozens of oddities as to where she was before things slowly fell into place. Streaming sunlight through the white walls of the tent she was in burned her eyes and sent her head pounding. It took a moment to realize that she was also naked under the covers that had been carelessly thrown over her body, and that there was a warm wall of flesh wrapped around her. Silver hair netted her vision, and when she pushed up from the mattress, she saw a striped wrist caging her into the warmth.   
“Priestess, it is far too early to be awake. Sleep.” Sesshoumaru’s grumbling came. His wrist came down over her breasts, tweaking a nipple before settling on her hip and pulling her flush with his body. What in several fucks had she done to be this sore? At some point, she vaguely remembered spending time upside down, and at least once in some kind of leaning position hanging off of his hips somehow... But Kagome settled despite the worry building in her. Maybe.. Just maybe this would be a good way to start the new year. She’d managed to talk herself into more yesterday, and Sesshoumaru had come bearing unexpected fruit.   
While it was dangerous unexplored territory, Kagome’s curiosity at the exhilarating prospect of being with Sesshoumaru in such ways was unquenchable. Two nights of the most intoxicating sex had her hooked - she wanted to know what else he was capable of, and just how willing he would be to go on this adventure with her. Regardless... She could feel sleep taking over her again, even with the faint calling of Inuyasha’s voice carrying on the wind. She was going to stretch this out as long as she could until it blew up in her face, if it did. Pressing back into his chest, the rumbling purr sent her back to sleep, dreaming of new fun ways to goad her new playmate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy upcoming New Year! May it yield a little better results than its predecessor did. Personally, it wasn't a terrible year for me; Looking at some of the upsides versus the downsides is the only thing that keeps us sane.   
> Fanfiction has done that for me.   
> Thank you all who read and took the time to review my work, you're pushing me to a brighter future in writing. By this time next year, I hope to be putting a pretty little cap on original work and looking for a publisher. Until then, I continue to serve you, the reader, and hope that I can continue to entertain and inspire.   
> The love I put into my writing, extends to you my reader. Thank you. Let us journey into the new year loving it!  
> Love, Cougar


End file.
